thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unknown Evil (Survive)
"The Unknown Evil" is the fifth episode of the fourth season and thirty-ninth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 15, 2019 Plot Rick arrives back at the prison alongside Caroline, and meets Maggie who is busy clearing walkers from the fence. Rick asks about Carl, but Maggie questions him on Carol's whereabouts. He tries to avoid the subject by introducing Caroline to her, but Maggie ignores her and demands to know what happened. Rick breaks down, and tells her about Carol's dismissal from the group. He asks Maggie if she would have made the same decision, and she answers in the affirmative. However, she doubts that she could have committed to it. Before they part, Rick asks Maggie to show Caroline around. He then heads to the administration building and slides a bag of food to Carl, avoiding close contact. Inside A Block, things continue to worsen as more members get sick. One of the residents cannot breathe, so Hershel decides to intubate him, which allows him to be manually ventilated with an air bag. Sasha and Glenn take shifts pumping air into the resident's lungs, beginning with Sasha. Glenn and Hershel find an elder newcomer dead, with blood covering his face from his nose and mouth. Glenn reaches for his knife, intending to stab him in the head so he won't reanimate. However, Hershel stops him and says not to do it in front of everyone. Instead, they load him onto a gurney so he can be transported to a more isolated location. As the elder man begins to reanimate, Hershel finds that he is unable to put him down. Glenn steps in and finishes the job. Later, Maggie comes to visit Glenn through the security window. Hershel stops her and says that he is resting, presumably because he doesn't want Maggie to see Glenn in his current state. Glenn is revealed to be just out of sight from the window, and he thanks Hershel for not allowing Maggie to enter the quarantine. Hershel begins closing everyone's cell doors, on the advice of Alice Warren. A man storms out of his cell, and appears to be suffocating from the blood in his lungs. An extremely weak Sasha helps Hershel put him on a bed with wheels before she gets too weak to help him. He warns her to return to her cell, and brings the body to a separate room. Hershel prepares to stab to him in the head, but can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he puts a sheet over the man's face. Rick witnesses Hershel stab the man in the face and tells him of Carol. Hershel returns to the cell block, he continues closing the doors. However, upon seeing a collapsed Sasha, he runs to her, leaving a cell with a female walker wide open. Hershel notices that Sasha has passed out due to dehydration, and successfully revives her. She tells him of how she used to calculate everything so she could live as long as possible, and expresses gratitude for his "stupid" behavior. Hershel resumes closing the cell doors, and notices that one man and his son are passed out in the same cell. The man insists on staying at his son's bedside, and locks the cell door behind him . Soon after, Glenn was pumping air for a young man, but he dies. When Glenn attempts to call out for help, he starts choking on his own blood and passes out. Summer finds him just as he is about to reanimate. She calls for help, which gets the attention of the female walker behind Hershel. The female walker jumps on Hershel and pins him against the floor. The father leaves his cell with a gun and his reanimated son follows him. A blonde woman comes to his rescue and pulls the walker off of Hershel, saving his life. However, the son attacks his father from behind, causing him to accidentally fire a gunshot that kills the woman. The gunshot echoes through the prison to Maggie and Rick who are fortifying the fence. Rick warns her to go help the people in Cell Block A. Meanwhile, Summer leads the walker away from Glenn as Maggie arrives and attempts to open the door without success. Hershel gets up and runs toward Summer, who gets pinned by the walker. He manages to throw the walker off of the catwalk. He sticks Summer in Sophia's cell and he goes to get a shotgun from one of the sick residents, however he finds the resident has already turned. The reanimated survivor grabs Hershel as the female walker starts to move up the stairs. With sadness, Hershel breaks one of the young man's arms and kills him. He proceeds to kill three walkers after leading them out of the children's sight. He realizes he needs the air pump to help Glenn and climbs onto the metal cage that the walker had landed on, but ends up getting pinned. Maggie heads to the visitors room and smashes a window to get into A Block. She kills the reanimated father and the walker pinning Hershel and the two head to help Glenn who has stopped breathing. Outside, the fence gives way and a horde of walkers get in. Rick and Carl run into the courtyard, where they get assault rifles and gun down the many walkers. Right after they finish, the van with Charlie, Allen, Tyreese, and the others finally returns. Allen and Michonne run out of the van to go help, while Tara and Tyreese head to A Block. Tyreese goes and cradles Sasha in his arms, while Tara goes to administer medication to Glenn. The next morning, Rick returns to his usual routine, splashing water on his face. He is about to go talk to Lori when Carl comes along. Rick instead decides to spend time with Carl harvesting the garden. Other Cast Co-Stars *Sherry Richards as Prison Resident *Jan Harrelson as Prison Resident *Luke Donaldson as Prison Resident *Erin Hunter as Prison Resident Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony (Does not appear) *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes (Does not appear) Deaths *At least 9 unnamed prison residents Trivia *The ending of the episode mirrors the beginning of the "Safety Behind Bars", with similar camera angles and events, Rick refreshing himself with water and Carl saying he didn't wake him up before taking care of the crops. This implies that everything has returned to normality after overcoming the flu.